


Adrenaline Rush

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forget I said anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

“We shouldn’t—”

Ziva cuts her partner off with a kiss instead, running her hand through the other woman’s long auburn hair.

“Shouldn’t what?” she murmurs, sliding her other hand under Jenny’s blouse.

The other woman moans, shivering at her touch, and kisses her back as they each pull the other closer. Ziva pushes her back, aiming for the bed; they’re both high on adrenaline, and sex makes a fantastic outlet. Jenny palms her breast through her shirt, and it’s Ziva’s turn to moan into the kiss as she frees both hands to unbutton her partner’s blouse. Then Jenny spins, pushing her onto her back and straddling her thigh to pull the younger woman’s shirt over her head.

“Forget I said anything,” she whispers, lowering her mouth to Ziva’s breast. There’s no breath left for an answer.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
